Assuagement
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: "...Can't we just be Roy and Riza for the night?" Dedicated to Janieshi. [One-shot]


A/N: Dedicated to the _awesome_ **Janieshi!** This has been long overdue and I deeply apologize! I have been wanting to write Royai for quite some time now, but it was from the said author who compelled me to write this piece. It's only right to dedicate it to her. :) Read her story **Espionage**. I swear, it's a masterpiece! A Royai masterpiece - probably the best one out there!

I hope this story is somewhat good. I dunno... hope I did the Royai fanbase justice! XD Sorry for my mediocre writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

 _This was written a year ago, but has since gathered dust in my miscellaneous folder._

 **Assuagement**

The first time Riza met Roy Mustang, was when she eight years old crying on the ground with a scraped knee, with apples she bought from the market spewed recklessly across the pavement. He was a coalescence of obsidian hair and pale skin, blurred through her wet lashes, nameless.

"You should be more careful." Was all he said as he cleaned her wound before he placed a bandage over it. That was the first time someone had been so needlessly kind to her, that she had felt too humbled and numb to even raise her eyes to his level. Riza could only dry her tear-streaked cheeks and attempt to make herself as small as possible.

Roy picked up all the scattered apples off from the ground and hugged them closely to his chest. Carefully he dropped them all in the wooden lattice basket before he knelt back down to help her with the remaining ones. He smiled tenderly at her shyness, his hand lightly brushed past hers when he picked up the last fruit and offered the basket back to her. "Here."

She sniffed, refusing to cry another tear away. Would he notice her tears? It was unlikely, especially with the dark clouds glowering over them. Riza wiped her leaking nose, shook her head, and forced a brave smile. "T-Thank you." Such a weak, timid voice came out.

Roy unfastened his black charcoal coat then enveloped her shivering body with it. "You'll catch a cold." His thumb swiped across her cheek, wiping away another tear that had cascaded down. "Don't cry now.."

"Huh?" Riza blinked, she hadn't realized that she was _still_ crying.

A glimpse of thin lips curling upwards into a kind gesture was the most she could see – and the slope of his back as he walked away. She didn't have the courage to ask for his name. She gripped the lapels of his coat, appreciating its warmth and the cool scent it provided. Riza blinked, trying hard to remember his presence.

All she had were the shape of his lips and the color of his tresses - jet black and mysterious.

 ** _~O~O~_**

By the time Riza reached the road towards her home, the black clouds had started to bleed out profusely with rain. With one hand she clutched the coat tightly whilst the other held the basket firmly. She pushed the door open and dropped the basket of fruits on the nearest table on her way in.

She froze momentarily at the sight of her father at the hallway, gazing at her silently. "There's someone I'd like for you to meet." He finally said, gesturing for her to make her way to the living room. Riza complied, still holding onto the coat given to her by a stranger.

There, she saw a boy sitting on a chair next to the burning fire. Wet and pale. Her lips pursed at his misfortune. However, her eyes widened at the sight of his striking features staring straight at her - all black and refined. Just like that mysterious boy she met in the streets earlier.

Could _he_ \- could _that_ boy be...?

He hopped off the chair and sauntered towards her with nonchalance. He wiped his hand on his shorts, hoping to make it as dry as possible. He smiled earnestly at her. "My name is Roy Mustang,"

Riza clasped his hand with a baffled expression. "I'm Riza Hawkeye..." she almost whispered, feeling faint at the realisation.

Roy gave a chappy smile as he drank her features. She possessed big hazel eyes, with the purest blonde hair he'd ever seen. She wasn't ignorant, judging by her eyes alone. She seemed very intellectual and wise; a precious diamond in the rough. His smile grew wider at the sight of _his_ coat hanging loosely around her petite form, still pristine albeit thoroughly wet.

"I like your coat."

 _ **~O~O~**_

Time warped around them both and rendered them speechless at how many years had passed since their first encounter. They were no longer children who harbored innocence. They had become murders in a guise of righteous authority. The time of frolicking about in the backyard, practicing on how to shoot a gun, and how to use alchemy, were over.

Years made them age, jaded. Wars made the lines in their faces grow more prominent. A rueful expression always shadowed the outline of their faces. They were no longer of the same rank in life - he was her superior, and she was his subordinate. She would salute him, and he would return the same courtesy and nod at her.

Riza saw no complaints about their relationship. It was, like the Alchemy's First Rule: Equivalent Exchange. As a soldier, she pledged her devotion to him, giving him half of her life. And as a man who saw the darkest secret she harbored, one that was etched into her skin, the very same stigma he defaced, he gave up half of his life for her.

Like the Rule of Equivalent Exchange: to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.

They gained each other's half at the expense of losing their own.

 ** _~O~O~_**

"Brigadier General, huh?" Mustang huskily spoke, idly casting his black trench coat randomly on the floor. Riza moved faster than her superior by grabbing the coat before it landed onto the floor in a disorientated mess.

"I wish that you'd be more happy about that, General." She deadpanned, folding the fabric on her forearm.

Roy ran his fingers through his gelled-back hair with exasperation, a rueful expression etched into his skin. "I am. But it's taking too long to climb the ranks."

Round hazel eyes grew wider with befuddlement. "But sir, the result of you being the Führer is now inevitable."

"I'm not talking about that, Riza." He huffed groggily, slumping onto his chair. With mild curiosity he picked up the newspaper which highlighted Ed and Winry's wedding. He grunted slightly as jealousy hung over him. That kid has climbed a greater feat than him already. Though he would never say it out loud, that kid has already surpassed him in life.

"Give me five years," he said suddenly.

"What are you talking about, General?"

"Please Riza, drop the formalities," he almost groaned. "..Can't we just be Roy and Riza for the night?"

"But we're in work right now, _sir_."

"Alone, that is." He quickly countered with a meek expression.

Riza stuttered her protest, knowing it would be a futile attempt to even stop his suave personality from coaxing her to drop her guard. In the end, she gave into defeat with a light scowl.

She slumped her shoulders back, exhaustion potent in her sigh. " _Roy_ ," she readdressed firmly as he smirked. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'll be Führer in five years time."

The certainty that laced around his words made Riza stumble back. The shimmer he held in his eyes were burning with intangible fire, stroking his confidence and pride. She almost smiled. What kind of predicament has Roy put himself into? The guarantee of him ever becoming Führer in exactly five years was verging on impossible.

"You're being delusional, Roy. My grandfather won't hand give up his position as Führer so soon."

Roy reclined back on his chair with a grin plastered on his face. That may be true, he thought. But if memory has served him right, he has hurdled past _all_ of his challenges that were also deemed _impossible_. This was the last bend before the finish line - before Riza.

"Well then, I'll just have to try." He spoke, uncoiling his form from the chair as he stood back up on his feet. "If I want to marry you before you reach menopause, that is."

Riza's cheeks unexpectedly became tainted with a salmon pink hue. "That joke isn't funny, Roy." If anything, it's a delicate subject. Initiating a romantic relationship will compromise his chances of becoming Führer. It will be impeded. And for what, exactly? To wallow in their desires that they insistently buried for the sake of his - _their_ \- dream?

She wanted to see him become Führer. To rob him from that is unforgivable.

"It's not a joke, Riza."

Roy took idle steps towards his subordinate, hands in pockets, stance filled with nonchalance. He then gently took his coat from Riza's grip with a smile. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you of all people should know that I - the Flame Alchemist - don't joke around. My sense of humour is too shallow for that."

"Roy, what are you doi-"

Her peripheral that was polluted with a myriad of colors was robbed by the coat's swarthy fabric. She stared apprehensively when she felt the clothing rest on top of her head. _"Sir."_ The tone of her voice was sterner now.

Roy pulled the coat by its lapels and drew himself closer to his trusted subordinate. "It's a veil." The rest of the sentence was left unsaid. _This isn't like last time. This coat is to symbolize my promise to you._

"Sir-!"

He drew her in, closing the gap to seize what he's yearned for in years. He captured her soft pink stained lips with his own.

It had been a long time since Riza had kissed a man – had felt the compelling need to share intimacies with another. Yet as her lips sidled over his with tender urgency and her hands slid up his torso to entangle in his dark locks, she couldn't deny how much she had longed for the slow burn of another's skin against hers. Riza was vaguely aware of deft fingers grazing the curve of her waist and curling around her neck, holding her close.

The taste of his tongue and lips were different to what she would expect. It had an intoxicating blend of sweetness and the tinge of alcohol which coated his tongue. His heady scent enveloped her drugged senses, causing a wave of rapture to course through her – jasmine and fire and male and _more_. Riza stilled beside him, moments away from succumbing to the irresistible call of forbidden attraction, breath escaping her lungs in soft gasps and heartbeat pulsing in irregular patterns.

"Five years." Roy softly promised, cupping her cheek gently. "During the inaugural ceremony, you'll be wearing your bridal gown and we'll tie the knot right away."

"Why?" She asked. "Why are you being so hasty? You were doing just _fine_ before."

The dark-haired General wore a coy smile as he leaned in to kiss her warm cheek. Riza's breath hitched as she became enamored by his dark features. This feeling, she thought, as she felt tongues of fire budding up in her stomach. So this is the love she felt back when she was still a child. This is the love she felt for the same boy who possessed the same dark features.

This is the love she desperately wanted to bury.

Roy swiped her golden locks away from her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Because you are my also my dream."

Under the snowy midnight. The golden light. The light zephyr that resonated around them. He kissed her again, and again. Until he had nothing left to give.

 ** _~O~O~_**

 _5 years later..._

"Ed, have a look at this!" Winry happily chimed, handing her husband the day's newspaper.

At first Ed wore a look of befuddlement. It wasn't until a couple of seconds settled upon him that everything started to piece itself together. The unbelievable shock finally settled in, and the consumed coffee was spat back out.

 _"That bastard didn't give me an invitation!_ " He vociferation as he crumpled the newspaper, not quite getting the same gaiety as his wife.

A small spanner was whacked on the blond's head. "You idiot. You're the one who didn't give our address to the Colonel."

"Oh yeah," he murmured. "I completely forgot about that."

Winry shook her head in disappointment and left Ed to ponder further by himself.

The article was discarded in the bin, drenched in coffee stain.

The text may have been smudged, but the photo still remained pristine.

A photo of the new Führer and his bride.

With Black Hayate squished in the middle.


End file.
